What's so important about December 14th?
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: It's Matsuda's birthday, and he's stuck at work! Can an unexpected guest cheer him up? 'Oneshot' 'MatsuSayu FRIENDSHIP' Review please!


((A.N:// ak'ipis;I MEANT TO DO THIS ON MATSI'S BIRTHDAY Dx Sorry Matsuda. ;o;

So, yeah. The Fourteenth was Matsuda's birthday and, for those of you who don't know, I'm quite the Matsuda fan(girl). So, instead of writing fanfictions for Mello's birthday, here's one for everybody's favorite idiot. :3

Oh, and I know this hints MatsuSayu, but I...don't really like the couple. Sorry. Dx))

What's so special about December 14th?

A fanfiction by Public Pervert

_December 14th, 2006._

It was another cold, winter day in Japan, a pleasant layer of snow decorating the ground. Young children enjoyed yet another day off from school as the chilly December rolled on, as the roads were simply too slippery- This month definatly was a snowy one. It was the kind of snow that could put anybody in a good mood- It was hard to believe that the whole _world _wasn't simply covered in the powdery white blanket.

A black-haired man watched the snow fall as he sipped coffee from a green paper cup in his hands- He had loved the snow as a kid, and still did. He looked up at the gray Police Department ceiling and smiled, his large brown eyes illuminated the already present smile on his face. A small tuffet of hair fell over these warm eyes of his, which he blew back in place. He thought that cutting his hair would have kept it out of his eyes, but sometimes he didn't have trouble admitting that it was simply too wispy to keep out of his eyes- Unless of course, he shaved it all off. Something he would _never _do. He quite liked his hair, thank you very much.

"Matsuda!"

The call immediately brought Matsuda Touta from his pensive attitude, almost dropping the warm coffee on his lap . He spun around in the fake leather chair he currently sat in- The type with wheels on it that everybody secretly spun around in circles with when nobody was looking. That's what he did, anyway. "What's wrong, Aizawa-san?" he asked, meeting eyes with the older man, curiosity and innocence locking with accusation and...anger? Maybe that was just his normal Aizawa look.

"Did you print out that information I asked you for?" Aizawa Shuichi was a workahloic, no doubt about it. At 38 years old, he was a married man and father, something that Matsuda was somewhat jealous of. Oh yeah, he had definatly had his share of girlfriends, but none of which he had seen for that long. He was only twenty-eight, yet felt a little out of the loop. "Uhm..." Looking up, the man gave a sheepish grin. "No?"

Aizawa gave him a glare that could have frozen Hell over, causing Matsuda to shrink back in his chair, plugging his ears. "Are you _kidding_ me? I asked you for those damn papers hours ago!" Frustrated, the older man sighed, running his hand through his recently cut hair- He would never escape the afro jokes. "Just...get those papers out for me, okay?" With that, he sharply turned, walking out of the room.

Matsuda, once Aizawa was out of earshot, sighed, leaning back in his chair. Oi vey. He looked up at the ceiling again, sipping his coffee. In two more years, he would be thirty years old. _Damn. _He looked out the window, brown eyes dulled by boredom. Where did the time go? At this thought, he chuckled. He sounded like an old man! He looked at the clock that was present at the lower righthand corner of the computer screen. 4:18PM. He brought the green cup up to his lips. He could go home at 7:30, where his friends would take him out for a few drinks an hour or two later. The next day, he was to see his sister, and then--

"Raaaiiitttooo-niiii!"

"Eep!" The cry of surprise escaped Matsuda's lips as he jumped, spilling a few drops of his sacred brown beverage. Sharply, the dreamer turned in his chair, and an instant blush covered his face as he saw the figure standing in the doorway, holding what appeared to be a picnic basket under her arm like a purse- Not Aizawa, but much lovelier figure.

Today, she wore a robin's egg blue sweater and a pair of tight, dark wash jeans that complimented her figure very nicely. Her white snow jacket matched her white snow boots excellently, which looked very warm with their faux rabbit fur running down the sides and little pom-poms of fluff falling to the side of each boot, two in number. Her bright smile complimented that perfectly sculpted face of hers, bright eyes shining happily under her black hair. "Raito-nii, Mom told me to bring you and Dad some appl--Oh!" Matsuda blushed again. This was Sagami Sayu.

"I'm sorry, Matsuda-san! I didn't see you there- you're pretty short for a guy, you know that?" Matsuda grinned, blushing happily as he nodded. He couldn't quite tell if she was teasing him or insulting him, but Matsuda went for the first option because A) He thought she was cute, B) He thought she was nice, C) She reminded him of his own little sister, a nd D)If he showed any signs of displeasure with her she might tell Yagami-sama, and that would make them both very unhappy men. Matsuda giggled nervously. "Nope, s-sorry Sayu-chan, just me! Uhm, if you're looking for Raito, I think he's in the room across the hall with your father! I-I can page him now, if you want, but thy should be done soon!" She giggled and shook her head.

"No, it's okay, Matsuda-san!" He felt the strongest desire to give a happy sigh as she smiled- She could make a room full of light bulbs jealous. "Would you mind if I stayed here with you for a little bit? I don't really have a lot to do today until later, so I _guess _I can stay here with you, as long as you promise not to bug me with your old people stuff!" She stuck her tounge out at him, and Matsuda blushed. He wasn't _that _old, was he? Sighing, she plopped herself down on the white couch that he himself had slept on countless times before, swinging her feet happily. "So...what'cha doing, anyway?" She looked over at the older man, her black hair swinging with the motion of her head. "Looks pretty boring." Matsuda nodded. "Just some stuff for the Kira case." At this, the happy shine in the young woman's eyes dulled down a little bit. "Oh."

Matsuda could have slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking?! Sayu knew perfectly well about the Kira case; the two most important men in her life were working on it. _Except her boyfriend, maybe._ Matsuda sighed at this thought. Oh, who was he kidding? She'd probably never date him, even if he paid her. _Why, she must be dating the star of the collage football team!_ He could have cried- _Of course_, all girls Sayu's age loved muscular men. He was just...dorky. Ah, woe was he.

"Hey, Matsu-kun!" Snapping out of his thoughts, the man looked over at Sayu, who was beaming happily once again. He couldn't help but remember that 'Matsu-kun' was Misa-Misa's nickname for him, too. Matsuda had wanted to date _her_, too, and look what happened! She ran off with Yagami-kun: _Of course_, all girls Sayu's age liked a muscular _and _smart guy! Ah, it was enough to make him rip his own hair out. "What's up, Sayu-chan?" As Matsuda acknowledged Sayu's sudden outburst, she giggled, which sounded like church bells to the older man. Ooh, she was so beautiful...! "Are you doing anything tonight?" At this question, Matsuda thought he'd actually _die_ of happiness. Was she asking him out? "I mean, what a sucky life you must lead if you're not!" Matsuda sighed. He thought as much.

"Well, actually..." Sayu looked up at him with interest, crossing one leg over the other as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand, elbow positioning itself on top of her leg, long black hair falling past her shoulders. _Wahh...she's so pretty..._ "Today is, uhm, my b---" The door slammed, causing both Matsuda and Sayu to turn, Sayu gasping happily while a dreadful feeling dropped into Matsuda's gut. Oh, no. "Daddy!"

"Hmm?" Two men stood in front of the door, both with faces that Sayu and Touta knew like the back of their hands. They both wore matching smiles as they saw the unexpected guest. "Oh, hello Sayu!" greeted the older man in a happy tone, eyes glowing with mixed emotions of positivity behind his glasses. The man's name was Yagami Soichiro, a bright detective who just so happened to be Matsuda's role model, not to mention Sayu's father. His _very precious _daughter. He eyed Matsuda through his glasses, making the younger man squirm. "What are you doing with Mr.Touta over here?" Sayu giggled, and Matsuda felt like doing anything but. When Yagami-sama referred to him by his first name, he knew there was trouble on the horizon. Matsuda hustled to explain. "Ah! Sh-She was just...I mean, I was just..."

"Father, don't be so tough on Matsuda-san, hmm?" Matsuda looked onto the other man with much gratitude as he spoke. Standing at five foot nine, Yagami Raito was the genius son of Yagami-sama, and was very kind towards Matsuda- He was nicer then Matsuda thought he would be. Ever since L died three years ago, Raito had taken his place on working with the Kira case, and Matsuda felt that they were much closer to capturing him then they were back then- Oh, how proud L would be to know that such a bright, good young man had taken his place!

"I'm sure he wasn't doing anything...inappropriate to Sayu, father." Raito smiled as he explained, "If he even tried it, we'd open the door to see Matsuda-san withering on the floor!" He chuckled a little, and Matsuda smiled with a small trace of a blush on his face. Even Raito knew what a weakling he was...!

"Oh, he wasn't trying to kiss me or anything, I swear!" Sayu gave another bell-like giggle, placing a hand over her mouth. "Matsu-kun and I were just talking, that's all!" Suddenly remembering the basket, she removed it from around her arm, extending it in a kind gesture to the two men of her relation. "Mom told me to bring you guys some apples, but you were busy!" Soichiro nodded as he took the basket from his daughter. "Yes. Thank your mother for me when you get back, okay?" He pecked his daughter's cheek with a quick kiss before turning to his son. "Come on, we have something else to do before packing up for the night." Nodding with understanding, Raito nodded at his younger sister before leaving at his father's feet.

With a sigh, Sayu stood. "Guess I better get going!" she declared cheerfully, Matsuda slowly nodding with disappointment. "Yeah, guess I'll being seeing you..." So much for _that_.

As she walked to the door, the female Yagami suddenly stopped in her tracks and reached into the blue bag she wore across her chest. "Oh! Before I forget..." Reaching in, she pulled out a long, rectangular box wrapped in light blue paper and tied off with a thin yellow ribbon. Matsuda stood rooted in his spot, confused as ever, until she extended her hand to him, holding the box out. "Ah, Sayu-chan...What's this?" he asked in a confused tone, causing the woman to laugh loudly. "Matsu-kun, are you crazy or something? Today's your birthday, isn't it?"

Well. If Matsuda wasn't confused before, he was now. "How did you know?" Sayu laughed again. "Oh _please_! You're only, like, the nicest member on the Task Force that Daddy works with! Plus, he likes you, so I knew all about it- Not to mention, you're a pretty cool guy, even _if_ you're old." The man nodded, his face red hot. Yagami-sama...actually _enjoyed_ his company? That was new. However, that wasn't the thing that made him blush- He was..._cool_? He reached for the box. "Wow, thank you, Sayu-chan!"

As his hands touched the box, he gained another birthday gift: A quick kiss on the cheek. Pulling away, Sayu gave him another bright smile. "I'll catch you around, old man!" Then, whistling a happy tune, she walked out of the room, leaving Matsuda all alone to gather his thoughts.

A warm smile crossed his face as he looked down at the box, his thumb running over the smooth wrapping paper. _Thank you...Sayu-san._

((Finishing Notes: Lawl, you tell me what's in the box.))


End file.
